1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has existed a fishing toy comprising a moving body adapted to move along a surface, a toy body adapted to be loosely fitted in a recessed portion formed in the moving body in such a manner as to be freely released, a toy body jumping mechanism for jumping the toy body up above the recessed portion and a fishing tool for fishing up the toy body with a bait or hook being caught or securely attracted with a magnetic force in the closed mouth of the toy body after the bait or hook has been inserted into or securely attracted with the magnetic force to the mouth opened when the toy body has jumped up from the bottom of the recessed portion.
In addition, there has existed a toy (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-42243) for producing the similar atmosphere to that of an actual fishing scene by designing an optionally moving fish-like toy body to violently trembling or vibrating entirely or partially when the toy body is caught on a fishing tool attached to a distal end of the fishing line. Furthermore, there has existed a toy (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-149637) for producing on a toy body visually twitching motions similar to those of fish seen when it is fished up by fluctuating a fishing line extending via a fishing rod so as to cause the toy body, which has been fished up, to tremble vertically and horizontally so that visual and physical feelings similar to those experienced when actual fish is fished up can be obtained when the toy body is fished up.
Thus, there have existed the toy which travels within a certain range and the toy which travels optionally and produces the feeling that would be felt when actual fish is fished up. However, the player tends to lose fun with the toy which only allows the player to fish the toy body moving within the certain range. Alternatively, with the toy which can move optionally, since the player cannot control the fish toy itself, the fish toy moves on its own and it sometimes happen to leave from the fishing range. Thus, the player cannot keep playing with the toy and due to this, he or she tends to lose fun at playing with the toy.
The present invention was made in view of the problems which are inherent in the prior art, and an object thereof is to provide a fishing toy which is difficult to be given up by the player by designing a toy body to tremble or vibrate to produce visual and physical feelings when the toy body is fished up which are similar to those felt when actual fish is fished up and allowing the toy body to be remote controlled so that the player can enjoy playing with the toy body not only as the fishing tool but also a toy that can be remote controlled.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy comprising a fishing rod comprising in turn a handgrip portion to which the fishing rod is attached, a fishing line adapted to elongate via the fishing rod and a toy body fishing means attached to a distal end of the fishing line, and a toy body formed to mock fish and adapted to be fished up with the toy body fishing means, the toy body comprising a power supply, a driving means adapted to be driven with the power supply and an operation switch for varying the driven conditions of the driving means, the fishing toy being characterized in that;
the fishing rod has an operating means for varying the driving speed of the driving means provided on the toy body and a transmission means for transmitting operation information operated by the operating means to the toy body and that the toy body is provided with a reception means for receiving the information transmitted from the fishing rod, whereby the propelling speed of the toy body can be varied by varying the driven conditions of the driving means based on the information transmitted from the fishing rod or information from the operating switch.
According to the construction of the first aspect of the present invention, the operating information from the player is transmitted from the operating means provided on the fishing rod via the transmission means and is received by the reception means on the toy body so that the driven conditions of the driving means can be varied. In short, the toy body can be remote controlled from the fishing rod.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy as set forth in the first aspect of the invention, wherein the toy body is a toy adapted to be played in water, the toy body being provided with a vertical rudder for propelling the toy body in vertical directions and a horizontal rudder for propelling the toy body in horizontal directions.
According to the construction of the second aspect of the present invention, by providing the vertical and horizontal rudders thereon the toy body adapted to be played in water can be steered to move in the vertical and horizontal directions.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy as set forth in the second aspect of the invention, wherein the vertical rudder is steered in advance so that the toy body submerges downwardly.
According to the construction of the third aspect of the present invention, with the vertical rudder being steered in advance in such a manner that the toy body submerges downwardly, when the toy body generates a certain propelling force, the vertical rudder is affected from a relationship with a buoyancy received by the toy body, and the toy body can perform submerging motions.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy as set forth in any of the first to third aspects of the invention, wherein the driving speed of the driving means on the toy body which is operated from the fishing rod is set so as to be operated to an optional propelling speed which is equal to or lower than a maximum driving speed.
According to the construction of the fourth aspect of the present invention, by setting the propelling speed of the toy body which can operated from the fishing rod so as to be operated to the optional propelling speed which is equal to or lower than the maximum driving speed the propelling speed can be clearly discriminated from the propelling speed resulting when the operation switch is activated.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy as set forth in the first aspect of the invention, wherein the toy body is a toy adapted to be played on a road surface, and wherein wheels are provided on the toy body which allows the toy body to run on the road surface, whereby the toy body can run on the road surface when operated from the fishing rod.
According to the construction of the fifth aspect of the present invention, the toy body is the toy that can be played on the road surface, and the wheels are provided on the toy body which allow the toy body to run on the road surface, whereby the play of fishing up the toy body can be played even on the road surface when the toy body is allowed to run on the road surface.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing toy as set forth in any of the first to fifth aspects of the invention, wherein the driving speed of the driving means on the toy body is made to reach its maximum when the operation switch is activated.
According to the construction of the sixth aspect of the present invention, by designing the driving speed of the driving means of the toy body to reach its maximum when the operation switch is activated the toy body is allowed to tremble or vibrate violently and the propelling speed of the toy body reaches the maximum speed, whereby an abrupt submerging motion can be produced in case the vertical rudder is steered in the direction in which the toy body is allowed to submerge as this occurs.